The Stranger
by xgirl66
Summary: when a strange girl with a sad secret shows up, what are the others supose to do? does she have a conection with orochimaru that she isn't telling about? and is there anything going on between her and sasuke? (it starts slow but gets better)
1. Default Chapter

chapter 1

disclaimer- okay look I'm not going to say this ever again. i do not own any of the characters except the ones I've made up and unless you are either really stupid or you haven't read the manga or watched the episodes then you'll know which ones they are. alright? alright. now on to the crappy story. (p.s. if you aren't aloud to read r rated stories than you really don't want to get into this one because it gets really graphic in a few chapters.)

"IIE!" yelled the boy as he ran threw the dark ally "what's the matter Sakura-chan? Can't you take a joke?"

Naruto turned and laughed as the girls face reddened.

"IT WASN'T FUNNY YOU ASS!" yelled Sakura as she ducked under the low hanging roof."AND DON'T CALL ME SAKURA-CHAN!!! IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL..."

Naruto stopped so suddenly that Sakura ran into him.

"gak! Naruto what the he..."

Naruto shrugged. he walked back down the ally and looked up on the low roof. he climbed up clumsily. Sakura followed. in the darkest corner something moved. Sakura's hand went for her kunai. "Naruto-baka" she said quietly, not taking her eyes off of the spot "if this is one of your tricks i will seriously rip your head off with my bare hands."

Naruto shook his head.

"whose there?" yelled Naruto boldly(or stupidly take your pick) "I'm warning you, I'm a trained ninja! come out now and you won't get hurt!"

Sakura shook her head. annoying and stupid what a combination.

The shadow stood and slid down the other side of the building. once they hit the ground they broke into a run.

"Hey" yelled Naruto "Hey wait!!!"

He and a reluctant Sakura followed. The person turned and looked back, but in doing so tripped and fell with a strangled scream. Naruto stopped. The stranger was a girl. She was about a year or two younger than they, probably thirteen, with whitish blue hair and icy blue eyes. Her pail skin was covered with dirt and her skirt and shirt were crumpled and torn. She whimpered as Naruto approached her and tried to scoot back into the shadows but Naruto grabbed her wrist to stop her. She tried to break free of his grip but it was too tight.

"iie!" she sobbed quietly "iie iie"

"yo chill" said Naruto "chill! who are you?"

"please" sobbed the girl as she tried again to break free "le'me go! le'me go!"

Naruto ignored her plea.

"Sakura! Do you know this girl?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I've Never seen her before. What's her name?"

"She won't say" said Naruto as he looked at her again "Should we take her to hokage-san?"

The girl whimpered and kicked at Naruto who dogged. Sakura walked over and smacked Naruto in the head than pulled the strange girl to her feet. The girl was so much smaller than Sakura that, despite she attempts to stay put, Sakura had little trouble getting her to stand.

"Come on" said Sakura softly as she put her arm around the girl to steady her "You must be famished! Do you like ramen?"

The girls sad eyes lit up slightly as she nodded.

"Hia" she said as she smiled sadly "hia hia hia"

Sakura giggled girlishly.

"Hey Naruto-baka" she said happily "looks like you two have something in comin!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Yukiko-Oh my god! Who is she? Where did she come from? Oh wait. I wrote the story so I already know. I think. But any way if you want to keep reading and review please!!! i beg of you! if you don't i won't update! or at least i won't update as often.


	2. learning and ramen

chapter two

disclaimer-don't own Naruto yata yata yata blah blah blah blah blah.... god can we please get on to the incredibly crapped up story??? thank you!!!

"Hmmmmm..." said Kakashi thoughtfully as he watched the girl eat her ramen "Yukiko right?"

The girl nodded as a red in crept into her cheeks. She, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all sat in the populer ramen stand. This had ofcourse, been Sakuras idea from the start.

"Your name means snow child" said Kakashi as he absentmindedly touched the girls blueish hair. Yukiko shuddered involuntarily as his thumb brushed her cheek. Ever since her arrivle she had been careful not to make eye contact with anyone other than Sakura, and it didn't help her nevousness any that kakahshi-sensi kept trying to learn more about her. If it weren't for the fact that he was so much older than her she would have had the distinct impretion that he was hitting on her. Sasuke watched sceptically as she played with her chopsticks.

"Who is she going to stay with tonight?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Why don't you stay with Sakura." said Naruto as he shoveled more food into his mouth (not the prettest sight in the world) "She does have the most room other than Sasuke-teme." he pause as he inhaled the remainder of the bowl while sasuke glared at him for the "fondly" added suffex. "and," he added "she's a girl. chicks should stick together"

Sakura glared at Naruto for the last comment but decided to let it slide.

"I'm fine with that idea" said Sakura. "but its really up to Yukiko" she smiled at the girl.

Yukiko shrugged and bent her neck so her face was hidden by her hair. She really didn't like having to make decisions like this. she felt her face heat up as the others looked at her for a proposal.

"I don't really care" she said quietly "truly i don't mean to impose i have already taken to much of your time so i..."

"don't be dumb" said Sasuke the others were taken by surprise, he hadn't talked all threw the shokuji "you need to stay somewhere and Sakura doesn't mind. just go with her tonight and get some rest." he looked at her with his piercing stair "you know you want to. so stop arguing and take the offer already"

Yukiko looked at him confusedly then shrugged. Sakura clapped her hands together happily.

"great" she said "are you all finished? if so we can go and get you some different clothes"

Yukiko glanced at the raven haired Konoha across from her while Sakura rambled on. there was something about him that made her fell welcome and unwelcome at the same time. it was strange. the girl was brought back to earth as some one said her name.

"Yukiko?" said Sakura. worriedly

"what" she said as she tried to cover for her lack of attention.

Sakura. laughed

"I asked if you like clothes?"

'thats a dumb question' thought Yukiko as she nodded

"Hia" she said rather confusedly

"great" said Sakura. "what type"

Now Yukiko was really confused. it must have shown on her face because Kakashi laughed

"Like what style" he said as he brushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

Yukiko shuddered but shrugged again.

"I don't know anything about clothes" she said as she turned a deeper shade of red.

Sakura laughed.

"no problem" she said "I'll take you shopping tonight so we can get you something."

Yukiko smiled half heartedly. she stayed quiet during the remainder of meal. as she listened she watched Sasuke out of the corner of her eye.

hia-yes

iie-no

shokuji-meal

Yukiko: another chapter finished but there is still a lot to do on the story before anything good happens. ..::sighs::.. i wish the chapters could be longer so more could happen but i can't write long chapies! ..::waaaaaaaaaaaa!::..


End file.
